


I've let these little things slip out of my mouth

by alessandrablank



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Little things, M/M, Song fic, its set before haylor, kind of just a little drabble thingy, larry stylinson - Freeform, little lion man, so like november 2012 or something, they fight and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandrablank/pseuds/alessandrablank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs a way to apologise to Louis and Ed writes Little Things - a song fic inspired by "Little Lion Man" - Mumford & Sons, and of course "Little Things"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've let these little things slip out of my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the story of how LT was written  
> I blame it on Tess, she made me write this  
> Leave me some comments, please? :)  
> Also sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this in the middle of the night.

“How very considerate of you, telling your own damn boyfriend you were gonna date some blonde chick again! Feels fucking great sitting in a meeting and being the last to find out, can you imagine, Harry? Sitting there and being the only one who doesn’t know? No, you can’t! Because you knew!”  
“No, wait, Louis, please!” Harry tried to catch his wrist, but Louis just shrugged it off and slammed the door without turning his head once.  
“Oh how fucking awesome…” Harry muttered under his breath, grabbed his and Louis’ stuff and left the building himself. Louis, of course was nowhere to be seen.  
Outside, all the energy suddenly left Harry and his annoyance turned into guilt, he got it, Louis being upset and all, and it was Harry’s fault, he knew that. But he hadn’t meant to, he would never.

******

Harry had known for a few weeks that he would have to date some girl again for promo, he just never found the right time to tell Louis about it. Possibly he was also scared of his reaction, so he just pushed it as far away as possible.  
And now he’s got what he deserves, Harry thinks to himself while walking home. If he hadn’t been such a coward, this wouldn’t have happened.

As Harry dragged his feet up the stairs, because of course the stupid elevator was broken again, he thought about what to say to Louis, how to explain.  
But when he opened the door there was no sign of Louis anywhere.  
Harry rubbed his eyes and just slouched down the nearest wall, he felt like there was nothing left in him, no strength, no courage, no passion. So he just sat there hoping Louis would appear out of nowhere and cuddle with him until everything was okay. Obviously he didn’t.

Harry paced around their flat for hours, not knowing what to do with himself without Louis, but with all the things that reminded him of his boyfriend everywhere. Every minute he expected for Louis to slip his hands around him from behind and tell him to finally come to bed, because it was cold alone.  
He waited to hear Louis call for his bedtime tea from the bedroom and he imagined Louis’ smile every time he’d look up to see Harry with his tea.  
Harry didn’t fall asleep until early in the morning, because the bed felt too big for just one person and as soon as he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open, he’d wake up all the time, because he thought he’d heard Louis talking in his sleep again.  
But there was no one there.

******

When Harry woke up, his mind was blank but for one thought. He had to make it up to Louis, find a way to apologise.  
Throughout the whole morning he was restless, his mind full of thoughts and possibilities that would get him his Louis back.  
By noon he couldn’t stay inside anymore, so he started walking around London aimlessly.  
Still, every corner reminded him of Louis somehow.  
He checked his phone, just to make sure he hadn’t missed a call or something, but all he found was a text from Ed.  
He sighed and thought ‘why not?’ agreeing to lunch with him. Maybe he had some idea...

Of course Ed had an idea, he was Ed Sheeran after all.  
Harry filled him in on his misery, complaining about how much he missed Louis around even after just a day, unable to think about anything else. Slowly, while Harry was rambling on and on, a smile formed on Ed’s face. “Do you have something to write for me?” Harry was startled from his Louis-speech and just blinked. “A pen, Harry!” He shook his head and rummaged through his pockets, eventually handing some pencil to Ed, who grabbed a napkin and began scribbling on it wordlessly.  
Harry’s expression was epitome of confusion and it didn’t get any better when his friend threw a few notes on the table “C’mon, we’re going to mine.”  
Harry didn’t protest and simply followed his friend.

******

As soon as they entered, Ed told Harry to just wait on the couch a minute. While he sat there, he could hear a guitar being played a few rooms further down the hall, and still had no idea what the hell was happening.  
Not long after, the ginger emerged from the hall with his guitar and sat down on the other side of the table.  
“Okay, I’ll sing something right now and you just listen carefully, because then it’s your turn.”

_your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me..._

That was enough for Harry to know. He’d said something like that not an hour ago at the restaurant.

_you can’t go to bed without a cup of tea_   
_and maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep_

Yeah, he definitely remembered that.  
Ed wrote a fucking song for him! - Harry found every single thought he'd had during the last hours in it; it was perfect.

_I’m in love with you and all your little things..._

The song was all about Louis, every single thing Harry felt for him and secretly thought of him. It was beautiful.

Ed sensed Harry’s touched and torn up state, letting him think for a few minutes and then handing him the sheet he ha hastily copied the words onto. “Your turn.”

And Harry sang.  
He was so caught up in the song and its meaning; he didn’t see Ed taping it with his phone.  
Without his knowledge the emotional performance was sent to Louis.

******

Louis sat moping on Zayn’s couch, still covered in the duvet with a cup of tea and his slightly moody friend next to him, when his phone vibrated next to him. He didn’t really feel like checking it, it’d probably be Liam asking him if he was alright or something. But when Zayn said “Oh, come on, Lou! At least look who it is!” he begrudgingly picked up the annoying thing to see a text from Ed Sheeran.

“watch it, trust me” - with a video attached to it.

So Louis clicked play and seconds later heard Harry’s deep voice singing through the speakers. He didn’t recognise the song, but Harry’s words knocked down all the walls he’d built up over the last hours word by word.

_I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_you’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

By then Louis was full on sobbing, a concerned Zayn trying to comfort him.

He found another text from the singer on his phone, as soon as he was able to breathe normally again.

“he doesn’t know I sent this, please give him a ring Lou, he’s really sorry”

******

Harry’s phone began playing Louis’ ringtone (You’re The Inspiration by Chicago, what else?), which once again shook the boy out of his thoughts. Without hesitation he pressed the accept button and instantly heard an upset sounding Louis asking him to come home and telling him he was sorry for his reaction and that he’d never run away again. He didn’t let Harry speak a single word until he finally finished with a silent “I love you Haz, ‘m sorry.”.  
For a few seconds Harry said nothing, trying to find the right answer until he ended up just whispering, “Alright, yeah, okay, I’ll be home.”

******

When Harry walked through the door this time, he immediately saw Louis’ old VANS and just felt his presence.  
He found the smaller boy curled up in their bed with an empty cup of tea next to him on the table.  
Harry climbed into the bed behind him and they both stayed silent for a long time, until Louis shyly asked, “Can you sing that song again, Haz?”  
His heart melted at the use of his nickname and he didn’t even question how Louis knew about it. Instead, he began to sing softly.  
Louis was long asleep once he finished, so Harry surrendered and let him sleep in his arms.

******

When they woke up facing each other they both mumbled “Sorry...” at the same time and then simultaneously smiled at each other.  
“I should have told you earlier about that whole thing, you’re right.” – “But I shouldn’t have reacted like that, Haz, I didn’t even think about your feelings.”  
They made their apologies and sorted everything out, and when Louis asked once again to hear the song Harry just grinned at him and sang with a smile on his face.

******

They called the song Little Things and didn’t stop bothering their management, until they agreed to record it for the new album.

Still, during December Harry had a promo job to do. And even if Louis knew about every detail, it did affect him.  
But whenever he asked, Harry would sing him his song, again and again, even if it took all day for Harry in New York to get Louis to sleep across the ocean. Harry didn’t care, he was doing it for the person he loved most in the world, and he'd never stop singing if there was no other way.

******

And if every single time the song was sung, Harry sang it to Louis and Louis sang it to Harry, nobody had to know.  
(Though plenty of people still figured, since it was hard not to notice them staring at each other from across the stage a little too often…)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is hxrrykisses, Tess is nohazza, go make her feel guilty for keeping me up and come tell me what you think of this thing!


End file.
